


The Sarcophagus Situation

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Well, this was rather awkward.





	The Sarcophagus Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, small confession time, I originally intended 'The Sarcophagus Situation' and 'Continue What We Started' to be a two-part thing, which I foolishly didn't make clear at the time of posting, but then I realised that it would have worked better as one longer fic. I apologise for my lack of communication and to anyone I may have disappointed along the way. I'm planning some longer Buffy fics in the near future and I hope that these make up for it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kept reading.

Well, this was rather awkward. Somehow, they had gone from reassembling the seal and returning an Inca mummy to her sarcophagus to being themselves trapped in the self same sarcophagus by said Inca mummy. To make matters worse, their proximity, the fact that Buffy’s lithe, athletic and beautiful body was pressed flush against Giles’ in the confined space was doing nothing to quell Giles’ greatly developing, and greatly inappropriate, crush on his young charge. Giles heard Buffy’s breath hitch inches from his own lips.  
“Buffy… Buffy, the others!”  
“Huh? Oh!”  
With Herculean strength, Buffy kicked the lid, freeing them both.


End file.
